Puberty Problems, Chapter one
Chapter one of Puberty Problems. Plot The penguins and the new Velociraptors who were tagging along, dash to the food storage, they find some rats carrying a bag of fish, "hey" Rico growled charging at the rats who drop the bag and scatter, though most got caught by Harry and Kicker, "where ya going" Harry taunts, the rats back up in fright and surprise, then the two raptors eat them. The remaining rats had gotten into the sewer, "I think I know who's behind this" Skipper guesses, both teams fallow the rats into the sewer, even though the rats had disappeared, the raptors could smell them, though they partially plug their noses from the sewer stench, "ugh why did they have to go down here? it reeks" Faragonda complains, "well the rats in this city like to be in places where there is little to no people" Kowalski explains, "and stay sharp, there's one rat here who's big" Skipper warns, the raptors nod but weren't really scared. Eventually they heard some talking, the penguins went first and found it leading to the Rat King's lair, the raptors come up behind and listen in, "what kind of mammal is that?" Blik whispered pointing to the mega mouse, "the rat king, he's one of our enemies, one of the toughest of such" Skipper answers, "why don't let us take him on then, we're dromaeosaurs, well they except for Miyuki and me are but still, we're specialists in fighting creatures bigger than us" Obi-wan offers, Skipper didn't know much about dinosaurs but given the time they had known about each other and that the other raptors were nodding along, he agrees, "okay". "Ah I was hoping to do some fighting" Private complains, the raptors look at him and the other penguins, "he's going through puberty" Kowalski said "oh" the raptors all utter, then snuck into the rat's chamber while the rats were telling the Rat King about their encounter with the raptors. "Are you serious?" he asks, not really believing it, "it's true they were completely alive" one rat stated, from the shadows the raptors could hear it, Elvis decided to let the suspense build for a moment, "are you sure it wasn't the penguins dressed up as dinosaurs?" the Rat King asks, Elvis gave the signal to show themselves but first said "oh they're not lying alright", causing the rats to look up and that's when the raptors spring out, the Rat King couldn't believe his eyes "I thought dinosaurs were dead" he stated, "not dead, undead" Elvis taunts, the Rat King was slightly scared but wasn't backing down, "what do you want?" he asks, "the food you stole from the Central park zoo" Ike requested, "wait you live in that zoo? so that must mean you're friends with those penguins aren't you?" the rat king asked, "yes we are, they're just watching the show" Kicker answers, the rat king looked up at the exit and caught sight of the penguins a little but ignores them for now, the dinosaurs were a bigger threat. Not wasting time he charges at Elvis, but she had anticipated this and launches a punch to the chest, the rat king staggers and Elvis made her next move by punching his muzzle, chipping his buck tooth, the rat king came out of his daze briefly to see Elvis run up to him, grab hold of his shoulders, summersault over and impale her notorious killing claws into his back, the blow was strong enough to force the rat king onto his knees, "ready to give up?" Elvis asks, "not in a million years" the rat king refuses and manages to pull her off, she lands flat on her back, then the King Rat attempted to pound her but she blocks it with her toe-claws, making the rat king back off as Elvis got up and attempted to punch him but he manages to grab her arms and began to push her back, to which Elvis resists and pushes back too, "I may be smaller than you, but in my species, size doesn't matter" Elvis warns and then unleashes her right leg, kicking the rat king in the belly, which did a great deal of damage as the Rat King was feeling weak but refuses to back down, in a last ditch effort he tries to punch her but Elvis grabs his arm and heaves him over, the rat king lay beaten on his back and Elvis places her right foot on his chest, "still think you can take me down?" she taunts again but the rat king didn't answer this time, instead he faints which Elvis took as a no. The normal rats were quick to surrender their stolen prizes to the raptors, who gladly took them, they then get back to the penguins who were aw-struck "how did you do that?" Skipper asked, "like Obi-wan said, we're specialized in taking down big game" Elvis answers, then added "so it wasn't difficult to win". Later that evening, Skipper was gushing over their fighting style and asked if the penguins could train with them tomorrow, and the raptors agreed. They part ways when they returned the stolen food, when the penguins got to their home Private was the first to go to bed, as he felt tired all of the sudden, the rest fallowing suit, Kowalski mentally guessed Private's sudden tiredness was just more puberty. The next morning Skipper woke up to get some coffee, after he did he noticed Private was waking up too, and when he got out of bed Skipper noticed something different with the boy, Private noticed Skipper and said "good morning" until both noticed his voice sounded lower, Skipper immediately got a mirror and Private looks at himself, he suddenly screams "what happened to me?!", waking up Kowalski and Rico too. Stay tuned for Puberty Problems, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom